This invention relates to video data detect circuits and, more particularly, to video data detect circuits especially suited for use in a video hard copy controller of the type that converts and formats video signals into digital signals for application to a hard copy generating device.
Conventional, standard video signals normally contain composite video information comprising a video data component and a synchronization component including both horizontal synchronization (HS) pulses and vertical synchronization (VS) pulses. The purpose of the video detect circuits is to detect out the video data component and to convert it into a digital signal utilizable by the hard copy controller for eventual application to a hard copy generating device.
The need exists for more reliable and coherent video data detection circuits, especially when used in the context of a video hard copy controller, such that the resultant hard copy fascimile more precisely represents the images represented by the video signals.